


Begær

by itzteegan



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Choking, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, F/M, Hair-pulling, Kitten's Seven Deadly Sins, Light Bondage, Lust, Lust at First Sight, Multiple Orgasms, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzteegan/pseuds/itzteegan
Summary: Loki's just looking for a one-night stand, to dull the flames of lust that burn inside him. The connection he finds, however, ends up fanning those flames even brighter.





	Begær

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinistretoile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/gifts).

> So, I, uh, started writing this fic as part of a challenge for my friend and ... yeah. I just decided to throw a BUNCH of kinks in here. Have fun.

_All I know is if my skin bled_

_Like the ink dripped from my pen_

_My bed would be drenched in a scarlet rose red,_

_And drown in all my mistakes ..._

_Skin on my skin, what a wonderful sin,_

_Take your breath but you're asking for more,_

_The tip of my finger is tracing your figure,_

_I say good night and walk out the door ..._

_~~ "Thief", Ansel Elgort_

_\-----------_

He left him still sleeping on the bed, his face slack in peaceful sleep, body still glistening with sweat after vigorous exertion. Smirking to himself, he thought, _As well he should, after __two__ rounds_. There weren’t many mortals who could actually keep up with him, but to his credit he had tried. He lasted far longer than some others, at least.

Slipping out the door, he straightened out his coat as he walked down the street, the night far from over for him. Oh no, the night was still young, as far as he was concerned, and he was up for living it to the fullest. His first mark had succumbed so quickly, lead him back to his apartment so willingly, most clubs and bars were still open at this hour, ripe with targets for him to prey on. Humans were so vulnerable, so open to his wiles, most simply fell to his feet when he entered a room.

Figuratively speaking, that is.

Flitting from club to club, he sized up his options, his appetite waxing and yet waning at the same time. There were many options for him – male, female, and anyone in between – but while his desire grew, the game itself grew old. How many times would he continue this? How many years had he already spent indulging in the pleasures of the flesh? It was all so … _bland_. One could only sample the same variety of offerings before said offerings grew stale, after all. But what other choice did he have? After his fortuitous escape from SHIELD custody after the invasion of New York, he’d kept a low profile. No maniacal plans to take over the world, no dealings with intergalactic warlords, none of that. Not anymore. No, instead, Loki simply roamed whatever planet he happened to land on with the space stone, doing what he did best.

Fucking, of course. There was no other distraction like it.

But over time, with overindulgence, it was like his body became too accustomed to it. Oh he still hunted – what else was he supposed to do? – but instead of bedding someone and calling it a night, he’d go back out and hunt. Whatever was still open, wherever there were people looking for a little distraction of their own, if only to try to sate the growing hunger within him that was never truly fed. The connections he forged were only temporary and fleeting, and after the moment was done the passion he felt turned to disgust, the yawning pit it had filled opening once more. He wanted, _yearned_ for more … but exactly what, he wasn’t even sure. That was all he ever felt, _more_, with no further explanation or indication of what was missing. And so the former Prince of Asgard soldiered on, directionless, wondering if this was truly all that he was ever meant to be, ever meant to do, for the rest of his long, long life. Surely there was more than this, but if there was, he didn’t know of it.

He found her in a posh club that he normally didn’t frequent too much, if only because their patrons seemed extra boring and stiff in the sack, but for some reason he’d entered anyway. And she … she practically _radiated_ with bright energy, her aura enticing him to sidle up to her, buy her a drink, chat her up. _Seduce_ her. And oh, she complied with him so sweetly, so willingly, Loki felt something tighten in his chest, rather uncharacteristically. Love? No, he scoffed at the mere idea. But there was a connection that sparked between them that left him feeling hopeful that perhaps tonight would end with her.

It was oh so easy to talk her into leaving – there was nothing going on in the club as it was, nothing exciting – and she seemed more than amenable to taking things back to her hotel room. _Ah, just passing through, then. Even better._ He preferred travellers to locals, but it could sometimes be difficult to suss out which was which. And ultimately it didn’t really matter anyway, but the less complications – like running into them again – the better. As they entered the room and she tossed aside her shawl and he his jacket, they dispensed with the pleasantries and got right down to it, Loki pulling her into a passionate kiss that she seemed to melt into.

Oh, there was definitely something about her. The way she just completely submitted to him, didn’t fight him for control, allowed him the chance to casually peruse her mouth with his tongue … that was something he’d not been able to do for a long time, so long he couldn’t accurately remember. It awakened something within him, something dark and primal, something that screamed at him to take, to claim, as the Jotuns of old. As if his body moved of its own accord, he reached up with his hand and slowly closed it around her neck, not tightening it just yet, just holding it there as if to state his intent. She made no move to brush him off, no sound to indicate she was put off, and so he decided to test this a little further, pulling her away from him just slightly and squeezing. Not hard, just enough to test the waters, to see how she responded. And while her eyes widened, so did her pupils, and the very edges of her lips twitched as they turned upwards in an aroused grin. A similar one began to spread on his own face as he asked, “Oh? Like this, do you, pet?”

“Yes, sir,” she replied, her voice low and sultry, her words setting ablaze something half-feral within him.

Normally, he didn’t give a shit about who he bedded, what they did, what their names were. Little details that were sometimes given up willingly, he never intentionally sought them out. But something about her had him dying to know at least one thing about her, one thing that he could remember beyond this night aside from the carnal acts they were about to partake in. Tilting his head slightly, he asked, “What is your name, little one?”

Her eyelashes fluttered as she replied, “Jade.”

His lips curled once more. “Pretty name for a pretty pet.” He let up on his grip only to let his thumb slide over her jawline and chin. “I think we will have lots of fun together.”

Unable to contain himself further, he leaned down and ran his lips over her neck, breathing in her scent before nipping at the skin. She responded beautifully, the sound of her moans only encouraging him, feeding into the flames that were licking through his body and starting to make his trousers decidedly uncomfortable. Backing her up until her back hit the wall, he continued his assault, biting down onto the nape of her neck as the fingers of his free hand grazed over her thigh, moving the hem of her dress higher as they made their way upward. As they reached her hips and smoothed over toward her core, he noticed a couple of small details that had him grinning against her skin. “No panties? Naughty one, aren’t we? You were just hoping for someone to pick you up, to come back here and fuck you, weren’t you? And lucky for you, it just so happened. To be. _Me_.” With that, he dipped his middle finger in between her folds, confirming what he’d thought before, and he murmured directly into her ear as he said, “Already so wet for me, little one. Eager, hmm?”

“I-it’s been a while,” she admitted, breathless.

“Oh? My poor pet. We shall have to remedy that, won’t we?” She didn’t even get a chance to respond as he plunged two fingers into her wet depths. Her moans sang to him, enticing him to simply rip off her clothes and take her, but he didn’t want to, not just yet. No, he wanted to _savour_ this. Because the tension that was ratcheting up already had him nigh dizzy already, and she hadn’t even touched him yet. But this was where he underestimated her, because as he rhythmically stroked her inner walls, one of her hands reached forward and palmed the growing hardness in his own trousers. Growling with pleasure, he nipped at her collarbone. “Naughty pet, are we?” While he enjoyed it, it tested the limits of his own patience and resolve, and he pulled away from her, his grip around her throat tightening once more. “We go at my pace and mine alone, do you understand?”

He felt her gulp as she replied, “Yes, sir.”

“Good.” With that understanding in place, he pulled her off of the wall and threw her toward the bed, his eyes following her figure as she stumbled and fell onto it, her pert ass well on display through the figure-hugging dress she wore. Stalking toward her, she didn’t even have the time to push herself up as he flattened his hand against her back, smoothing it up toward her shoulders as he kneeled on the bed, his other hand sweeping over the curve of her ass. Pulling up the hem of her dress and pushing it up toward her waist, he exposed the creamy flesh, just begging for someone to put a hand to it.

And put a hand to it he would.

First, however, he gently felt the tender flesh, supple and waiting, nigh quivering for his touch. He squeezed for the barest of moments before he suddenly drew his hand away and laid a smack on it that echoed through the room. She gasped beneath him, her thighs rubbing together as she writhed, but not in pain or rejection. Oh, this little one was just full of surprises. She _liked_ this. And if the strangled moan she let loose after the second strike was any indication, it seemed it had been a while since she’d had _this_. When she’d told him it had been a while, he had assumed sex in general. And while that may have still been the case, it seemed that what she’d really meant was that it had been a while since she’d been treated like _this_. Choked and manhandled and spanked … and that realisation had him wanting to try to push her to her limits.

Laying strike after strike against her flesh, it started to turn a nice red colour underneath his hand. Her constant moans filled his ears as he swore he could smell her sweet cunt. Oh she responded so beautifully to his touch, in ways that no mortal had quite done before. In between strikes, he stroked the smarting skin, dipping his fingers in between her legs and feeling the affect he was having on her. Once or twice he even searched lower, feeling out her clit and giving it a few rubs before his hand retreated once more. Licking his lips, he brought his fingers to his mouth, intent on tasting her, and once he had, he had to have more. Sucking her juices off of his digits just wasn’t enough, so with a final smack, he yanked down the zipper of her dress, pulling her off the bed just enough so that he could strip it off of her along with every other article of clothing she had on, save for her heels. Those … those were amazing, made her legs look nice and long, and he wanted to know what it would be like to set those heeled feet on his shoulders while he fucked her deep, or to look down and see them hanging off the bed as he took her from behind.

Either or. Preferably both.

Spinning her around and pushing her back on the bed, he didn’t even give her a chance to get reoriented to what was happening as he knelt between her legs and pushed his tongue inside her. Between her taste, her feel, and the sounds she was making, Loki felt like he’d breached some form of Valhalla, some _heaven_ like these mortals like to refer to it as. After slowly spearing her several times, he followed the line of her slit up to her clit and began circling it, flicking it, sucking it into his mouth. He closely paid attention how she responded, what seemed to work best for her, and when he found a rhythm she seemed to especially liked, he pressed two fingers inside of her once again, finding and rubbing that certain spot that was sure to send her soaring.

In response, she reached down and grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling just enough to sting, and he moaned against her folds, the sensation sending shooting arcs of pleasure through his body. His trousers were uncomfortably tight now and he yearned to bury himself inside her. But before that, he wanted to see her peak, wanted to see how she looked with that intense ecstasy coursing through her, and with the noises she was making and how her hips were twitching against his face, it seemed like she was getting close. Adding a third finger, her moans pitched ever higher and as he sucked her clit into his mouth and started flicking it, the dam finally broke and she came, squeezing hard against his fingers, her mouth shaped into that perfect ‘o’.

As she came down and he removed his digits from her heat, she practically purred as he sidled up to her. He didn’t even have a chance to ask or hint as she eagerly grabbed his hand and sucked them clean, and as he watched her mouth in action, he couldn’t resist thinking what it would feel like around a very different appendage.

Well, no time like the present, as the mortals say.

Reach up, he took a handful of hair and pulled her head back, squeezing just enough to sting, not enough to actually hurt. “You like that, pet? You like sucking your own juices from me?” He didn’t even allow her room to answer as he leaned in closer. “I’d like you to suck on something else for me.”

Oh, she gasped at that, with just a hint of a moan on the end. She not only liked the idea, she was turned on by it, and that was all the motivation Loki needed. Standing from the bed, he dragged her with him, pushing her to her knees in front of him, in front of the obvious erection that was tenting his trousers. “Go ahead, pet. It’s all yours,” he encouraged, wanting to watch what she did. Biting her lip, she shot a heated glance at him as she leaned forward and nuzzled his hard length through the material. _Cheeky, isn’t she?_ he pondered as she reached up and pulled the zipper down, negotiating with his underwear to pull him out through the opening. Her eyes widened ever so slightly as she shot a glance up at him, and his smile only deepened. He wasn’t of unsubstantial length and girth and for a moment it seemed she wondered what she had gotten herself into. But that moment quickly passed and she smiled at him once more, that smile filled with hunger and greed as she leaned forward and licked a long stripe up the underside of his cock. As she did, she gripped the base with her other hand, stroking gently as her tongue wandered around the meat and the veins. She swirled around the head, not quite taking him into her mouth, but ratcheting up the tension in him enough to make him set his jaw. He didn’t want this slow bullshit, however, no he wanted her to work him over with enthusiasm, and so he gripped her hair harder and warned her, “Don’t tease now, pet, or I may have to tie you down and fuck your face.” His grin returned as he added, “Unless you would like that. And then I’d have to think of another punishment for you …”

Taking the hint, she didn’t hesitate this time to suck him into her mouth, and Loki likewise sucked in a sharp breath at the same time. She didn’t take him all the way in, only perhaps halfway, but she put her hand to good use, stroking what didn’t reach her mouth. With their eyes locked together, she started to bob, sucking on him as she pulled him out and swirling her tongue around his length as she pushed him back in. A low hum emanated from the back of his throat as his grip lessened on her hair and he smoothed the strands out of her face. “That’s a good pet,” he encouraged, running his fingers through her hair, and she moaned around his cock, sending a shock of vibration through his member. With each stroke, she endeavoured to take more of him into her mouth, pausing just a little the deeper he went. Wasn’t that adorable, she was trying to deep throat him. Whether she would or not, they would both see, and he was more than willing to let her try, especially with how slowly she would pull him out of her mouth, sucking him as hard as she could each time.

Ultimately, she couldn’t get all the way to the base, but to her credit she tried her damn best. She wasn’t even deterred the first time she choked and gagged, immediately moving to try again, but no matter what, there was still a few inches that she just couldn’t tolerate. Her effort was strongly appreciated, however, and the sight of her on her knees, cheeks red, eyes watering, it only served to turn him on more and he hadn’t even thought that possible. His hand wandered from her hair to her face, fingers grazing her cheek as he murmured, “Oh my sweet pet, you do this so well. I’m so proud of you. Now, would you like me to properly claim you?”

A whimper, and then, “Please, sir.”

In one swift motion, he whipped off his tie and pulled her to her feet, wrapping the material around her wrists. She didn’t protest, didn’t try to push him away or exclaim surprise, just accepted the restraint. When he finished, he pushed her back toward the bed, letting her fall once her legs hit the edge before he climbed onto the bed after her, not even minding the fact that he was still fully clothed.

She noticed, however, and innocently inquired, “Are you going to stay clothed?”

A wicked grin crossed his face. “Why? Do you want to see me naked, pet?”

Her cheeks flushed deeper, but she nodded.

Loki chuckled. “Well, far be it from me to have you disappointed.” Standing once more, he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it out of his pants and sliding it off of his broad shoulders. His eyes never left her face as he watched her reaction, watched how her eyes widened and her tongue darted out to lick her lips as his lean muscle was put on display. Unbuckling his belt, he moved to unbutton his pants, manoeuvring around the erection that was still pushed through the zippered opening as he lowered both pants and undergarments in one go. He barely even thought about it as he stepped out of the loafers, toeing off his socks as he climbed back up on the bed. He could have magicked away his clothing, sure, but there would have been no explaining it to her and he didn’t like the thought of dealing with … _complications_. He had no compunction in killing, but her? With her, there was some hesitation there. Like she was something he’d rather leave alive, flitting around in her minute existence, rather than snuff her out, a rare jewel that he’d just so happened upon.

Had he not been about to fuck her, he probably would have frowned and thought twice about why he felt that way. But as it was, there was only one thing he wanted to do.

Sliding between her legs, he grabbed the tie that held her hands together, pulling it until her hands were above her head and he could simply hold her there by the material that hung off of the knot. He didn’t _need_ it to hold her down, but doing it this way left his other hand free to wander and do whatever else he wished, and that was a prospect he just couldn’t pass up. Even now, with his end goal so close, he couldn’t help but tease, running his hardened length through her lips, grazing her clit, gathering her wetness on him. Her head flopped back on the bed and she moaned, her hips twitching to try to meet his thrusts, but that only lead him to pin her hips down with his free hand. “Uh uh, my pet. My pace, remember?” She whimpered but obeyed, and Loki spent a little more time grinding against her and just enjoying the feel of her. Oh but she was so hot and wet he couldn’t wait forever, lust clouding his head as he moved his hand from her hip and gripped his length, guiding it to her entrance. Sinking into her heat, he held his breath a moment as her walls gripped him tighter than he anticipated. Once he was fully seated he gave himself a moment to regain his composure and control. He didn’t want this to be quick, oh no, he wanted to give her everything she desired and more.

He could see the want in her eyes, could almost hear the question on her tongue. She wanted him, she wanted him to fuck her, _hard_, but she didn’t say a thing. She was learning to not push him faster than he wanted to go, and for such patience, he would reward her. He slowly pulled his length almost all the way out before he snapped his hips back, burying himself hard and deep in her tight heat. She gasped but he didn’t let up or give her a chance to catch her breathe as he repeated the action, watching her reaction, the way her eyes fluttered closed, the way she pursed her lips, the way the bottom one caught between her teeth. It was almost as good as feeling her around him, feeling the way her inner walls involuntarily squeezed him as he hit sensitive spot after sensitive spot, hard and fast and needy. Her one leg wrapped around his waist and he allowed the action, grinning as he grabbed it and hoisted it higher, giving him even deeper access. The spike of her heel dug into his side and it spurred him on, relishing the feel, pleasure mixed with a dull ache. Grinding his hips on the downstroke, he pressed against her clit every time, causing her to get louder with each she took. And oh she took them so well, growing wetter around him, entreating him. She submitted so readily to him he was nigh dizzy with the power and the lust that roared within him, the flames growing ever higher and hotter.

As much as he loved this, loved seeing her like this, he needed _more_. He considered for a moment, and then decided on a conservative position change, pulling her leg higher until her heel rested on top of his shoulder. He had to straighten up some and let go of her hands, but even so she stayed in place, taking everything that he gave her and giving him the sweetest of sounds in return. He laid gentle kisses where her shoe and foot met, his tongue darting out to taste the patent leather. It only served to further intoxicate him as his free hand stroked the outside of the shoe, feeling the smooth material under his skin. Not as smooth or as soft as her skin, but it was lovely all the same.

Once again, though he was thoroughly enjoying himself in this position – as was she, if the sounds and faces she was making was any indication – he felt compelled to change it up again. To take her and to feel her in every way possible. This would be their only night together – a fact that hit a small note of sorrow inside him, one he didn’t dare question – and he felt it would be remiss to not try at least several different ways with her. Without even thinking about it, he pulled out of her and flipped her over, ignoring the way she whined at the loss as it wasn’t long before he was pushing himself inside her once more, this time from behind. Her lovely ass was on display, still pink from the earlier punishment, and he yearned to put even more colour on her. As he snapped forward, fucking her hard, similarly his hand shot out and smacked against her flesh, pulling a sharp whine from her that had him smiling. Oh but the sounds she was making was amazing, driving him to fuck her harder, faster, to grab her hair and pull as he laid claim to her body. And she melted under his touch, her cunt growing wetter and her thighs trembling as he rode her up and over that cliff once again, smiling as he relished the feel of her walls clenching around him. As lovely as that was, he didn’t miss a beat, fucking her through her orgasm and beyond. She was boneless, slouched on the bed, her face buried in the sheets. It shot a bolt of power and pleasure through him that he was doing this to her, that she responded so beautifully to him. Normally he just liked a quick fuck and then to move on but this one … oh, he wanted her in every possible way, feasible or not.

Moving to lie down, he turned her sideways so that they were spooning, lifting her leg and lying it over his to give him better access. It also gave him better access to her clit, and he well took advantage of it, rubbing above it instead of directly across it so it wouldn’t become too much too quick for her after her second orgasm. The way she purred and moaned and pressed herself against him was divine, and he kissed and licked and nipped at her neck and shoulder, little affirmations of praise that she lapped up. “So good for me,” he murmured. “You take me so well, pet. Can you come for me again, hmm? Come one more time around my cock like a good little pet …”

Gasping, she choked out, “Yes … yes, sir!”

Humming, he sank his teeth into her neck, not enough to draw blood, but enough that a mark would definitely be there come morning. Whether she cared or not, she made no indication, and he kept up his relentless pace, moving his hand down little by little, rubbing closer and closer to her clit until he was right on top of it. The moment he finally started stimulating it directly, she let loose a sobbing moan, and he could have come right then and there if he hadn’t the self-control that he had. Her tight walls closing in on him filled him with a certain satisfaction that he just couldn’t describe, and he wanted to feel it again, so he pushed her. His pace was unrelenting, and he changed up out he rubbed her clit, from three fingers pressed against it, to isolating it and flicking it with one finger, to rubbing around it and stimulating it indirectly.� She responded to certain things in certain ways, and he watched her closely, wanting to optimise his actions, throw her off that cliff. And he did, supporting her against him as she shook and sobbed, her orgasm crashing over her almost as hard as how he fucked her. “Mmm, yes,” he hummed in her ear, “that’s a good pet. And now, has my good pet earned her prize?”

Stuttering through the aftershocks, she replied, “Y-yes, sir. Please, sir.”

Gripping her hair once more, he told her, “Good. Because I’m going to push you up against the wall and fuck you until I’m ready to come. And when I do, I want to come in that pretty mouth of yours. Understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

Without further ado – and with great effort on his part – he pulled out of her and pulled her to her feet as he stood. He watched the way her legs shook, trying desperately to support her so soon after she came so hard, and it only plastered a lecherous grin on his face to see her put so much effort into pleasing him as he pinned her against the wall, her back to him, her cheek planted against the trendy wallpaper. He wasted no time pushing himself back into her slick walls, giving her ass another slap as he did so and drawing another whimper from her. She’d placed her still-bound hands above her head, and he loved that he hadn’t even had to tell her, hadn’t need to physically position her at all, she simply executed the vision that was already in his mind without him telling her. His one hand was still in her hair, the other kept a hold of her hip as he snapped forward into her, his self-control holding on by the barest thread. He wasn’t going to last long, now, but he waited, waited until he was just skirting that edge and then he pulled out of her, pushed her down to her knees, and shoved his length inside her mouth. She eagerly took him, too, reaching up with both hands to stroke him as she sucked hard, her tongue flicking against him as he fucked her face. Small beads of sweat started to break out over his brow as he finally spilled in her mouth, his hips stilling and his grip in her hair tightening for a moment before it relaxed.

It was no small effort for him to growl, “Don’t swallow yet.” She looked a bit surprised, but did as he asked, keeping her seed in her mouth as he pulled himself out. Helping her to her feet, he leaned over and kissed her, breaching her mouth with his tongue and tasting his seed for himself, mingled with her fluids to create a taste that was uniquely them. Taking the hint, she pushed more into his mouth, and he took it, swallowing some and passing the rest back to her before they finally parted and she followed suit, swallowing her portion. Reaching up to caress her cheek, he complimented her with, “Good pet. You’ve been very good for me tonight.”

“Thank you, sir,” she purred. “Are you … can you stay?”

Normally, he would have immediately rejected her, reminding her that this was only a one-night stand and that it didn’t mean anything. But, somehow, it _did_ mean something. Not love, not true affection, but there had been a connection that he hadn’t experienced with a mortal before, and he found himself bestowing a kiss to her forehead before replying with, “I will stay for some time with you before I take my leave.”

She seemed pleased, kicking off her heels and readying for bed before slipping under the sheets. Loki followed suit, turning off the light as he allowed her to snuggle up to his side, ignoring the ache in his chest and yearned for more. He was a demi-god on the run, he had no time for dalliances that lasted more than a night, and yet he wished that for once, just this once, that his night with Jade didn’t end here. That perhaps he could see her again, experience her in every way possible. But that was dangerous, not only for her but for him, should he create a pattern and a certain team of heroes decipher said pattern.

Still, he figured as he slipped out of the bed after several hours rest, it might not be harmful to accidentally run into her later on down the line. She wasn’t local, after all, there was no reason for him to not randomly show up in her hometown and pick her up again. If anything, from the way she was sacked out in the bed, she would probably like that. And so he dressed and walked out the door, making sure it locked behind him before he made his way out of the hotel and into the street before hailing a cab. He tossed one more glance up to the window that he knew lead to her room before getting in the car and directing the driver on where to go.

Yes, once more wouldn’t hurt, once more to indulge in their lust before parting for good. Some small part of him, buried deep within, protested against it, said that it would never be enough, that another meeting would only make this itch worse. But he knew he would ignore it, especially if that meant another night spent in the throes of passion with his perfect little pet.


End file.
